1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to mitigating interference for pulse-based wireless communication.
2. Background
In a wireless communication system a transmitting device may send data to a receiving device by encoding the data and generating radio frequency (“RF”) signals within a given frequency band, whereby the RF signals carry the encoded data over an appropriate communication medium to the receiving device. The receiving device may then process any radio frequency signals it receives within the designated frequency band in an attempt to recover the transmitted data.
In practice, the accuracy with which a receiving device extracts data from a received signal may be adversely affected by interference in the associated communication medium. For example, an interfering device in the vicinity of the receiving device may generate signals in the RF band that is used by the transmitting and receiving devices. In this case, the receiving device may receive signals that are, in affect, a combination of the signals transmitted by the transmitting and interfering devices. Consequently, a receiving device may need to implement an interference mitigation scheme to effectively extract the data transmitted by the transmitting device from any received signals.